A Painful Mistake
by Princess Kitana
Summary: Songfic. A side story to Save Me. This explains why Yamcha broke up with Bulma. Done in Yamcha's perspective. Read n Review Complete
1. Without You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Without You belongs to Kai and DBZ belongs to other people.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thought'  
  
Lyrics  
  
A Painful Mistake  
  
Without You  
  
All that I keep thinking of  
  
Are memories of our love  
  
That's the linger in my heart  
  
When you left, a part of me just died  
  
I thought we'd be able to live a lie...  
  
A lie for paradise  
  
He couldn't believe it he broke up with her. Why? She was beautiful, smart and not to mention, rich. Then why break up with her? She was perfect in every way. Then why'd he do it?  
  
"Yamcha" a soothing voice said into his ear.  
  
Then he realized why he broke up with her. He wasn't faithful to her. He had to break up with her because his eyes would always wonder, he would wonder. He couldn't take it if he hurt her like that. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that. If she actually caught him in bed with another women, that would hurt her more than their break up. He did love her but he just couldn't control his urges. Damn fucking urges!  
  
Girl I thought your love was right  
  
But suddenly I find  
  
Cupid shot a hole right thru my heart  
  
An empty void  
  
They're where you belonged  
  
And now all that's left of me is a  
  
I found out right from wrong  
  
But why break up with her? He could've controlled it, right? Of course he could. He had to if he really loved her. He needed to. The question was would she come back to him? Of course she would, they've been dating for many years know. She couldn't just forget that. They loved each other.  
  
"Isabella, I'm going out for a walk" he said getting up from his bed and began to dress.  
  
"Okay, I'll come with you. I need to get to work anyways"  
  
"Okay"  
  
'Good. When I drop her off at work. I'll pass by Bulma's and talk with her about how much of an idiot I was for breaking up with her'  
  
Yamcha and Isabella were walking down Main Street; her work was just around the corner. They were talking and laughing. Then he spotted it, out of the corner of his eye, a navy blue Toyota Celica 2002.  
  
'Fuck, that's Bulma's car' he cursed at himself.  
  
She probably saw her with another women and they had just broken up a week ago. Maybe it would be best if he didn't go over to the house right know.  
  
But now you've left  
  
And all I have is gone  
  
A lonely heart and song  
  
I can't live without you  
  
I can't breathe without you  
  
It's the hardest thing  
  
My heart has had to do  
  
(Baby...ohhhh)  
  
It had been weeks since their break up. He found it hard to go on without her. He needed her, she made him feel complete. She never came over to talk or anything. He figured she'd come crawling back to him, already, but she didn't. Maybe she didn't want him back. She probably saw him with another women. She probably moved on.  
  
No! She couldn't have. Why? It was to fast for her. They've only been broken up for a few weeks and they were together for years. She couldn't replace him, like that, could she? NO!!  
  
Baby I've been waiting since you walked away  
  
(Since you walked away)  
  
To see you turn around...and to hear you say  
  
(Waiting to hear you say)  
  
Yamcha was outside of Capsule Corp., standing on the patio. He asked to see Bulma. He needed to talk to her about their break up.  
  
She came thru the door, like a goddess, dressed in a knee-high black skirt and a tight blue tank top that showed off the curves of her body perfectly, her hair done up in a messy bun.  
  
Much to his surprise, she ran up to him and hugged him, holding onto him tightly.  
  
(Say) you want me  
  
"I want you back, Yamcha"  
  
(Say) you need me  
  
"I need you, Yamcha"  
  
(Say) you love me, now and always  
  
"I love you, Yamcha, now and always"  
  
He smiled; he heard everything he needed to hear from her. Problem was this was all just a fantasy, he knew it. He just liked playing that scene over and over again, in his head. He needed her to come back to him. He couldn't live without her.  
  
Baby believe me I need you to come back to me...  
  
But now you've left  
  
And all I have is gone  
  
A lonely heart and song  
  
I can't live without you  
  
I can't breathe without you  
  
It's the hardest thing  
  
My heart has had to do 


	2. Next Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Next Time belongs to BBMak and DBZ belongs to other people.   
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thought'   
  
Lyrics  
  
A Painful Mistake  
  
Next Time  
  
I lie awake and die  
  
I can try but can't deny  
  
That I can't make it without her  
  
I can't forget the day  
  
I let her slip away  
  
And I'm still dreaming about her  
  
Can a heart forgive?  
  
Cos I just can't live without her  
  
Yamcha lay awake in bed looking at the empty bed that he was in. Wishing that she was here, next to him, making love to him. But no, he had to let her go. Kami, why was he such a fucking idiot. He had the best and he fucked it all up. She was perfect. PERFECT! Damn it, she was perfect! He let her go, he was such a fucking asshole, a stupid fucking asshole.   
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Won't you say that  
  
I would die to hold her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Won't you tell her I love her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
'I loved her, I still love her' Then what happened? Why roam around? Why cheat? He didn't know why he did the things he did.  
  
He sat up in his bed, burying his hands in his face. He moved his hand and ran them thru his unruly black hair. He pulled the covers off of him and got up from bed.   
  
He walked over to the kitchen and took out the six-pack of Coronas and popped one of them open.  
  
He sighed "Bottoms up" he started to chug down the Corona then the next, and so on and so forth, until he finished the pack. He couldn't help but drink, he needed to fill the void that he felt since he broke up with her. Alcohol seemed like the only solution.   
  
Maybe the next time  
  
I walk the street at night  
  
See lovers passing by  
  
And it's all a reminder  
  
Of what it used to be  
  
When she was here with me  
  
I only wish I could find her  
  
Did she disappears  
  
Cos I'm waiting right here for her  
  
"Yamcha" he heard a familiar voice say to him.  
  
"Yamcha, wake up" it said again.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. It was her. She had come back to him.  
  
"Yamcha, you're a mess. I'll come back to you on one condition. You be better or else because I can fall out of you like that" she snapped her fingers.  
  
Yamcha nodded. He couldn't believe it. She was really back. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He loved her and she loved him.  
  
Bulma lifted Yamcha to his feet and led them back to his bedroom, to get him cleaned up. She laid him on the bed and sat right next to him.   
  
"What caused you to drink?" she asked him as she ran her fingers thru his black hair.   
  
"I missed you" he grabbed her hand from his head and brought it down to his mouth and kissed it "And I feared you'd never come back to me" he kissed it again.   
  
She smiled "I will always come back to you. I love you. Don't forget that," she said as she kissed him on the forehead.   
  
I close my eyes  
  
I see her face and realize  
  
But in front of me  
  
I had it all  
  
But I set her free  
  
So next time  
  
You see my girl  
  
Oh won't you tell her that I'm sorry   
  
Tell her that I love her  
  
Yamcha woke up on the floor of his kitchen. She didn't come back to him it was just a dream. Nothing more, he must've hurt her badly if she wouldn't come back to him by now.   
  
'That's it' his mind screamed 'Go over there and talk to her, tell her you love her, that you need her, and you were a fucking asshole to break up with her' yeah, he would do that. He couldn't live without her. He should talk to her. He stood up 'I'll go over there, after the room stops spinning' he grabbed his head and fell to the floor.  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Won't you say that  
  
I would die to hole her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Won't you tell her I love her  
  
The next time you see my girl 


	3. Always

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Always belongs to Jon Bon Jovi and DBZ belongs to other people.   
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thought'  
  
Lyrics  
  
A Painful Mistake  
  
Always  
  
This Romeo is bleeding   
  
But you can't see his blood   
  
It's nothing but some feelings   
  
That this old dog kicked up  
  
Yamcha picked himself off the floor and decided today was the day he would speak with Bulma after he got cleaned up.  
  
He stumbled his way into his bedroom, getting ready to take a cold shower.   
  
He turned on the shower, putting it into full blast coldness, so that it would wake him up. He stepped in, letting the cold water touch his body. He jumped back, too cold. He turned it down a notch. He moved back into the water and started to wash off the smell of alcohol off of him.   
  
It's been raining since you left me   
  
Now I'm drowning in the flood   
  
You see I've always been a fighter   
  
But without you I give up  
  
Yamcha stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked into the mirror, in the bathroom.  
  
"Today's the day, you have to get her back. You need her you can't live without her. That's what you have to tell her," he told himself.  
  
He started to fix his hair, slicking it back. He looked into the mirror. 'Perfect' He put his hand over his mouth and breathed into it. It still smelt like alcohol. He picked up his toothbrush and started to brush, to get rid of the smell.   
  
Now I can't sing a love song   
  
Like the way it's meant to be   
  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore   
  
But baby, that's just me   
  
And I will love you, baby - Always   
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
  
Yamcha stepped out of the bathroom, feeling much better. He felt great. Nothing could go wrong, today. Today he'd get his Bulma back.   
  
He walked to his closet and looked for the right outfit for today.   
  
Then he saw it a dark blue Armani suit. He pulled it out form his closet and set it on the bed. He put on his boxers and threw the towel onto the chair in his room. He first put the white shirt on, then the dark blue slacks, tucking the shirt into it and sipped and buckled the slacks. He grabbed the dark blue blazer and put it on. He put on a pair of dark colored socks, then a pair of black loafers. He got up and looked into the mirror.   
  
'Perfect' he mentally told himself as he left the room to go to Bulma and tell her how much of an idiot he was for letting her go and how much he needed her.   
  
Now your pictures that you left behind   
  
Are just memories of a different life   
  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry   
  
One that made you have to say good-bye   
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair   
  
To touch your lips, to hold you near   
  
When you say your prayers try to understand   
  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
  
Yamcha was flying over Satan City. She just had to take him back they loved each other. She had to take him back. He would never ever hurt her again, if he did. He would promise, no, he would vow on that. She had to understand, people make mistakes, he was only human.   
  
He touched down in the backyard of Capsule Corp., behind some tree, were the GR was. He was about to step out and go up to the door. When he saw it, nothing and he means nothing could have prepared him for the thing he was about to see.  
  
Vegeta was holding onto Bulma, the way he should've been. He was saying everything he was going to say to her. Vegeta said he loved her, needed her, everything he was going to say. He was no competition for the Sayian Prince. He was too strong for him to fight Vegeta, he could easily kill him.   
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near   
  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear   
  
I wish I was him 'cause those words are mine   
  
To say to you till the end of time  
  
Not thinking clearly, he powered up his ki in a fit of rage and flew towards were Bulma and Vegeta were.   
  
"What the hell is this?!" he yelled.   
  
"Yamcha?" Bulma said surprised, she thought she'd never see him again, "What are you talking about?" she asked him getting out of the Saiyanjin's embrace.   
  
He calmed down walking towards Bulma, "I'm talking about you two," He grabbed Bulmas hands "I love you, I need you to come back to me" he felt Vegeta's ki rise, but he paid no attention to it. He didn't care that Vegeta could easily kill him or anything else for that matter. He only cared about Bulma. Hoping against hope that she would take him back.   
  
If you told me to cry for you - I could   
  
If you told me to die for you - I would   
  
Take a look at my face   
  
There's no price I won't pay   
  
To say these words to you  
  
Well, there ain't no luck   
  
In these loaded dice   
  
But baby if you give me just one more try   
  
We can pack up our old dreams   
  
And our old lives   
  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamcha" she pulled her hands from his.   
  
"What? Are you telling me you'd rather be with him, then with me?" she nodded "He killed me, he's a murderer, he first came to this planet to destroy it, he's probably just using you, you're probably just a good lay…" he was cut off when he felt Bulma's hand make contact with his check.   
  
"Don't ever talk about the man I love like that," she said coldly.   
  
"What? You love him?"   
  
"Yes, I do love him" she said softly.   
  
He couldn't believe it. She moved on, she didn't love him anymore, she didn't need him anymore. But he did, that's what the sad thing was. He felt the tears forming in his eyes; he didn't want to cry in front of her and the Saiyan Prince. So he powered up and flew away. He made a big mistake breaking up with her, he never should've done that in the first place. Their break up was more than a big mistake, it was a painful one.   
  
And I will love you, baby - Always   
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always   
  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine   
  
Till the heavens burst and   
  
The words don't rhyme   
  
And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind   
  
And I'll love you - Always  
  
AN: That's the end of this songfic. Sorry for those who like Yamcha, if you didn't know, I don't really like him, he's not my favorite character in the world. Anyways, please review good or bad. And please read my other songfic 3 parters, I have a few. Please Review, pretty please, with cherries and whip cream on top. Thanks . 


End file.
